<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Piett did not get away scot-free by Duchesse_Chonps</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317726">Piett did not get away scot-free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse_Chonps/pseuds/Duchesse_Chonps'>Duchesse_Chonps</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad English, Consensual, I don't know how to write Vader, Internal Monologue, M/M, Not Beta Read, Piett is stressed, very little smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse_Chonps/pseuds/Duchesse_Chonps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Admiral Firmus Piett fails and let the Rebels escape right in front of his encapsulated nose, Vader has no other choice but to punish the otherwise highly competent man.</p><p>Everything is consensual, thought there is very little smut in here. No English speaker, beware of the mistakes. Beta welcome !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Firmus Piett/Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Piett did not get away scot-free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The coarse Alderanium traced bloodied lines in his naked stomach each time he was filled. His still gloved hands gripped uselessly the unforgiving stone, ruining more and more the synthleather.<br/>
Admiral Piett, no, Firmus. He wasn’t an Admiral now, not after his blatant failure, would have to discard them, along with his shredded tops and torn pants. He wondered idly if he would be sent back to his quarters nude.</p><p>No. It won’t do.</p><p>They were still in an Imperial warship, there were some rules even a Sith Lord must abide to maintain some sense of discipline inside his flag ship. He would certainly ask a spooked Ensign to bring a new uniform. He hoped it wouldn’t be the new, chatty one. While this… arrangement between him and Vador was an open secret in the Executor, it was one best left unsaid. Discipline and force chocking superior. </p><p>He had a death certificate prepared and was halfway through the letter to the family when it occurred to him that his mind derived way too much from the situation at hand. Either Vader was too angry to have noticed yet, which was bad because he would definitely notice now and that won’t help at all, or…<br/>
Or he was allowing it. Oh yes. He was allowing it. The summons to his quarters were indeed for his “lapse in judgment and critical lack of concentration” after all, which allowed the Rebels to flee. Lapse and critical lack he repeated now.</p><p>Stars.  </p><p>“I sense you are finally ready for you punishment, Firmus.”</p><p>Piett gulped. While it was becoming common between them, he would still not get used to Vader speaking directly in his mind. Thankfully, he knew by now how to answer back in the same manner.</p><p>“Yes, my Lord. I am yours to command.”</p><p>“As always, Vader answered back.”</p><p>Powerful arms guided him back from the table, and the dark and smooth cape was placed between the stone and his vulnerable body.</p><p>“It appears I have yet again to teach you how to properly concentrate…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>While this is not developed here, Vader and Piett have a very stable and well balanced arrangement. There is of course their respective positions which always impact their relationship, even in a non professional setting like in this fic, but sex is something Vader will never force upon Piett. </p><p>I believe slavery, and the absence of choices it brought Anakin , followed by his Jedi training and again his incapacity to choose (being a Jedi and a married man) impacted Vader. While as Sith Lord, he wants power, he won't to deprive someone of their choices in a partner, or in having sex (or not). This was something the Jedi did, and he hate Jedi so... </p><p>He have sex with because he wants it, and because Piett wants him back. It's also a very effective technique to train Piett in building mind shields, to protect his favorite navy officer against his inquisitive Master and keep him safe when he would ultimately kill him and take the throne.  Voilà.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>